


Focus

by umisabaku



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8258560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umisabaku/pseuds/umisabaku
Summary: Originally posted on my tumblr and even though it was really short, I thought I would post it over here anyway. Thanks for reading!! Kudos and comments are always appreciated =D





	

“Hajime, your wife is here.”

“Har har,” Iwaizumi says. Or at least he tries to, before the coughing takes over. “Because that joke _never_ stops being funny.” When they were five, Oikawa would go around introducing himself as “Iwa-chan’s wife” and their respective mothers _never_ let either of them forget it.

“He has soup!” his mother says brightly.

“Tell him I’m dying.”

“He knows, that’s why he has soup, I’ll just send him up, shall I?”

“Oi—”

But it’s too late, she’s already gone, and Iwaizumi is too exhausted to chase after her.

*

“Iwa-chan!”

“Oh God, go away, I’m dying.” The words are lost (and simultaneously confirmed as true) with his fit of coughs and the fact that he sounds like a strangled frog.

“Iwa-chan, this is serious! I have never seen you look this bad! _Ever._ ” Oikawa is already placing a thermometer under Iwaizumi’s tongue, holding a hand to his forehead. Iwaizumi doesn’t need Oikawa’s “tsk” at the sight of his temperature to confirm anything—he _knows_ he has a fever, and could have told Oikawa that, had there not been a thermometer in his mouth. “Iwa-chan, it’s worse than I thought.” Oikawa’s voice is soft and serious and Iwaizumi doesn’t like it, because Oikawa should never sound that way.

“I’ll be fine, idiot, but leave. We can’t have our Ace _and_ our setter out of commission.” And if his own voice sounds tender, he tells himself it’s just because he’s sick.

“Never mind that, Iwa-chan! If there’s one thing I’m confident on, it’s my immune system! I never, ever get sick!” Oikawa makes a peace sign, and it’s almost worth bearing the absurdity, just to hear him sounding normal again.

“Of course not,” Iwaizumi says in between coughs. “Idiots never get colds.”

He’s still coughing, so he doesn’t hear Oikawa’s reply, but the look of outrage on his face is supremely satisfying.

*

Oikawa has taking care of the sick down to an art form, and Iwaizumi wonders if maybe he studied it; researched caretaking like old volleyball games, staying up late to read everything he could.

He has all the supplies—ice patches for Iwaizumi’s forehead, thermometers, cough drops, vapor rub, cold medicine. Oikawa has a chicken broth he prepared, and a mixture of a daikon radish ground to fine bits and soaked in honey to go easy down Iwaizumi’s broken throat.

It’s a little disorienting (although, he might just be delirious with fever) to have Oikawa’s intense focus like this. All the effort the setter puts into drawing out everyone’s best in a volleyball game is now concentrated solely on him, and it’s almost too much to bear.

At some point, Iwaizumi drifts into sleep, too tired to object to the way Oikawa is holding his hand and pressing his face into Iwaizumi’s palm, like he’s bowing his head in prayer.

*

“Get better, Iwa-chan,” he thinks he hears Oikawa says. “You’re the strongest person I know. I can’t bear to see you like this.”

_It’s OK,_ he wants to say, even though he’s not sure he heard Oikawa say anything at all. _I’m going to be fine. I’m going to be strong for you._

But he falls asleep instead, and he’s pretty sure he dreams Oikawa pressing a kiss against the palm of his hand.

It’s a strange, but nice, dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [my tumblr](http://umisabaku.tumblr.com/post/151543024439/i-just-saw-the-haikyuu-fic-you-put-up-and-it) and even though it was really short, I thought I would post it over here anyway. Thanks for reading!! Kudos and comments are always appreciated =D


End file.
